User blog:AKCLord/Serverius, The Reality Overwriter
Serverius, the Weaver of Mirages is a custom champion based on the Guild Wars 2 Mesmer Abilities }} }} Serverius throws a illusionary greatsword to the target enemy that bounces to the nearest unaffected enemy up to 3 times, dealing magic damage and them 35% for 2 seconds. |description2 = The first enemy champion stuck by the blade will summon an Illusionary Berserk that will spin in the place for 2 seconds, dealing damage per second to all enemies in the area. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 675 }} Serverius summons a giant illusionary blade from the ground, impaling all enemies in the area and dealing magic damage to all enemies inside the blade's area. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Severius summons a illusionary shield and blocks incoming attacks, channeling for 2 seconds. If this skill fully channels, it will summon a Phantasm that slows enemies 30% for 2 seconds. |description2 = If Serverius blocks an attack while Defender's Echo is active, Serverius will be able to cast Déjà Vu within 2 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Severius summons a illusionary shield and blocks incoming attacks, channeling for 2 seconds. If this skill fully channels, it will summon a Phantasm that slows enemies 30% for 2 seconds. }} }} Severius shatters all active Clones and Phantasms, dealing magic damage and randomly appling , , , or to the enemies hit for 2 seconds. |description2 = The shatter occurs only in the illusions location. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = }} }} Male |race = Human |birthplace = Unknown (Probably near Mount Targon) |residence = Unknown (No Fixed Abode) |occupation = * Illusionist * Weaver of Mirages * Lord of Chaos |faction = Independent |related = LeBlanc }} "I show the world a face lined by tragedy. Too bad you can't see behind the mask - to know whether I'm secretly laughing or not." - Serverius Lore Quotes Upon Selection: *''"With a blast of this and a little of that, the fun will start!"'' Upon Starting a Game: *''"I, Lord Serverious Von Kelar Andular Kessen Amadeus fourteenth am at your service, summoner!"'' *''"Ah, the fresh smell of sanity before the chaos arrives..."'' *''"This is going to be funny, i guarantee it."'' Attacking: *''"I hope you're ready because i'm not!"'' *''"How's this!? You like it!? Because i do!"'' *''"Ohohoho, you are going to laugh."'' *''"Don't say it! you're going to spoil all the fun!"'' *''"Here, let me help you dying!" *"What's the fun on telling you my secret?"'' *''"Everything's going according to my plan which is no one."'' *''"Run, run for your not-so-long life!" Movement: *"Going to nowhere!" *"Who can i fool today...?"'' *''"Ready or not, here i go!" *"I'm going as fast i can't"'' *''"I feel...funny"'' *''"Cool stuff right? yeah i know you like it...."'' Taunt: *''"I'm having fun! by not looking at you."'' *''"Backstab is a very boring word. I prefer "Happy Snuggle form behind"'' *''"Yeah, do your thing, it's never going to be funnier than mine..."'' ;Taunting an Enemy *''"What if both mask and face are a lie, artman?"'' *''"Orchestra? who listens to that boring things...?"'' ;Tauntin an Enemy *''"Do you go the kids birthdays?"'' *''"The fool and the clown. Whatever."'' *''"Jesters? Pure ignorants"'' *''"Those pants look pretty good!. For a clown like you!"'' ;Joke :Serverius spawns a decoy near him and gets scared of it. Then, he smashes it *''"What a lovely day we are hav-Woah!.Don't scare me like that, stuped clone!"'' *''"Hmmm i wonder what i will ea-aaaaaah!. Damn it, not again!"'' Category:Custom champions